Mugen Souls Z original soundtrack
and Kenji Kaneko | released = (JP) May 1st 2013 | recorded = Late 2012 | length = 2:37:55 | label = SMD itaku (music) | producer = TEAM Entertainment Inc.}} The official soundtrack for Mugen Souls Z was produced by TEAM Entertainment Inc. and released in Japan on May 1st, 2013. It consists of 3 CDs with 54 soundtracks total, but does not include the dance movie theme (also known as the Fever Time song) for Mugen Souls Z, as that song was produced under a different studio. Overview Disc 1 is all done by veteran video game music composer, . Compile Heart has given him the most important tracks to work on which include vocal tracks such as the opening, and ending theme. This disc also includes important non-vocal music such as the final boss theme, G-Castle field, G-Castle battle and regular game music. It includes an updated version of the final boss and G-Castle battle theme from the first game called Violence Emotion Z and Great Castle Battle Z. The 12 Worlds music done by Tenpei Sato are not named by the location, he has done the outdoor themes for: #G-Castle ~ Happy Carnival #Scarlet World ~ Dark Legend #Rose World ~ Spring Step #Violet World ~ Mistic Chorus #Ebon World ~ Brown Leaf Garden #Ivory World ~ Cold Age Blues Discs 2 and 3 are all done by Kenji Kaneko, who has worked on many of Compile Heart's in-game music since the company was first established. These two discs do not have any vocal tracks but a lot of the world themes and their battles can be heard on these discs. All of tracks done by Kenji Kaneko have no returning music tracks from the first game and created 35 brand new tracks to Mugen Souls Z. The track names of the 12 Worlds are called labeled their respective names on Disc 2 and 3. Tracklist Order Song names are transliterated and not translated since they have never been officially named in English, due to not having a sound test option. Any tracks that have misspellings in English are intentional, as the is how "Tenpei Sato" wrote the song names. IE: Screming Wave and Mistic Chorus. 'Disc 1' Composer: Tenpei Sato #Infinite Field (Vocal: Miyu) #Spring Step #.Lost Violin #Brown Leaf Garden #Mugen Field Z #Dark Legend #Space Diving #Happy Carnival #Cold Age Blues #Great Castle Z #Popn' Clover #Violence Emotion Z #Mistic Chorus #Extreme Moment #A to Z #Chase Game #Screming Wave #Black Attack #Kimi Iro no Kiss (Vocal：Masako Okōchi) 'Disc 2' Composer: Kenji Kaneko #Mugen Souls Z #Gray World~Aquarius~ #Broken Glass of Platinum~Z~ #Hikaru no Iseki~A Angel's Stairway~ #Asa no Teatime #Inbou no Military #Requiem From Hell #Yukai na Asanebou #Crimson World~Scorpio~ #Stand Up And Fight #80℃ #Sapphire World~Gemini~ #Silver World~Libra~ #Ultra na Ketsui #Vodka #The Angel's Bell #Shitsui no Memory 'Disc 3' Composer: Kenji Kaneko #Party Night♪ #Amethyst World~Pisces~ #We Will Rise Again #White World~Cancer~ #Warm na Yuugure #Mon Mon Shop? #Reality Like A Nightmare #Fuwa Fuwa☆Dream #Fake no Ikusa #Yami no Iseki~Under Dark Shadow~ #Tricky na Shisai #The Cave Of Babylon #Tsugi Yuku Ishi #Houka wo Agero #Jade World~Taurus~ #Dancing Castle #Mirai☆Ambitious #Mistake The music titled "Mon Mon Shop" could be referencing to Monster Monpiece since that theme is used for scrubbing the girls down with its mascot, the seal named "Otton". External links *http://www.team-e.co.jp/products/kdsd-00629-00631.html Soundtrack information (JP) *http://www.vgmonline.net/mugensoulsz/ Sountrack review by Game Music Online (EN) Category:Music Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Needs translation